The removal of traces of monocyclic unsubstituted aromatic compounds from related compounds often is difficult. For example, scavenging of small amounts of benzene from cyclohexene or cyclohexadiene is difficult by normal procedures. It would be very helpful to be able to provide some method of "picking up" traces of such aromatics and providing easier separations.